The present disclosure generally relates to graphical processing and, more particularly, to systems and methods for efficiently rendering a transformed image by automatically determining a region of influence.
Many electronic devices include graphical processing units (GPUs) for presenting graphics on an electronic display device. Within media-editing software applications, it is not uncommon to provide a variety of kernels that may be applied to transform an input image. When such kernels are applied, it is necessary for the software application to determine for a given portion of the output image the corresponding portion of the input image. The corresponding portion of the input image may be referred to as a “region of influence.”
Unfortunately, as image data continues to increase in size, such software applications are becoming unable to readily determine the regions of influence for respective portions of the transformed image. In some software applications, the entire input image is processed in a single stage of the image-processing pipeline. As a result, processing times are slowed and the capacity of the GPU may be exceeded.
In light of these drawbacks, the inventors have developed improved systems and methods for efficiently rendering a transformed image by automatically determining a region of influence. By implementing the various embodiments described herein, the workload of the GPU may be significantly reduced.